


Wait for it

by TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: A little angst, M/M, also this is the very first work for yuri on ice in the archive, it will be my legacy, kinda like an anthology?, pretty sappy, some lil short stories for each of the ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath/pseuds/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wants to know if its worth it.<br/>Kagami dosn't know why he keeps staring.<br/>Killua knows he cares too much.<br/>Shinji isn't used to being loved.<br/>Abe likes him, as a pitcher, as a friend, and as something more.<br/>Keith and Lance long for more.<br/>And Yuuri isn't sure what to think when Viktor arrives at his house after his loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for it

**Author's Note:**

> its the night before the first day of school and suprise suprise i'm writing fanfiction
> 
> i based the yuri!!! on ice short off of the synopisis of the plot ive seen so far and the two pvs that have been released, but only time will tell if it holds up once the show airs.
> 
> enjoy!

The day Hinata finds out it’s all been worth it is hallway through his second year, during a training camp.

He can’t remember when he first stating thinking about Kagayama like _that_ (italics were so totally needed for this situation he thinks). Maybe it was when they first made eye contact from across the gym or when they showed off their freak quick in their first official match and the complete silence of the gym around them and Kageyama looking at him like _that_ (Hinata had to pretend very, very hard that he wasn’t a complete and utter mess the rest of the match). Hinata can only really remember what he felt towards Kageyama after all of that and its during said training camp during second year when he, Kageyama, Tskuishim and Yamaguchi all sneak off in the middle of the night to go see the stars.

And he’s lying there, just with Kageyama, because Tskuishima and Yamaguchi ran off by themselves (Tskuishima was blushing and Yamaguchi had a strange glint in his eye that Hinata had never seen before) and now that he’s just with Kageyama and they aren’t talking and oh, god, now he has to face the fact that even though they haven’t spoken a word to each other for over 15 minutes it’s not awkward. Not at all. In fact, its comfortable and their fingers are brushing (just slightly).

The night is quiet, the stars are beautiful, the silence is comfortable and for a couple minuets hinata swears he can feel Kageyama looking at him instead of the night sky.

 

Kagami isn’t sure when Kuroko became _Kuroko_ , a constant thought in the back of his mind. He, like the rest of his teammates, still gets tripped up whenever _Kuroko_ appears out of complete fucking nowhere or when he performs his vanishing drive on the court. Kagami, unlike the rest of his teammates, has developed the bad habit of staring at _Kuroko_ whenever possible (and whenever he actually knows where he is). He isn’t sure if it’s because Kuroko has fucking blue hair and Kagami is still trying to figure out how the hell that works, or if it’s because Kagami has nothing else better to stare out, but he keeps catching himself staring at Kuroko’s reflection in the window behind him during class, or whenever they’re sitting near each other on the subway home or on a bus ride to a practice game.

And it’s not like he minds either. Because somewhere in between _Kuroko_ and **Kuroko** , Kuroko is suddenly **_Kuroko_** , because Kagami starts to catch the little smiles he tries to hide whenever they’re alone together and how **_Kuroko_** ’s skin sometimes starts to freckle if he stays out in the sun for too long because they sit and stand and lean a whole lot closer to each other than they used to.

 

The thing is, Killua knows he cares to much about Gon. He knows how stupid it is to do everything for the sake of staying near one person, god does he know, but he still finds himself doing it anyway. Killua knows he would gladly die for the sake of Gon staying alive (and he also knows, deep down, that Gon would do the same for him because that’s just the kind of person Gon was) but Killua also recognizes that the wonderful times spent between them couldn’t last forever and its only a matter of time before the glass around them shatters and everything between the two of them is destroyed by the shards.

But for now…for now everything is okay. Greed Island is challenging and they’ve found themselves a teacher and the stars have never looked as beautiful as they do now with Gon beside him. Okay, maybe that time they spent together on Whale Island had a slightly better cosmos to admire, but Killua was never one to nitpick

In the coming days, Killua would look back at Greed Island and hold all of the good things that happened there deep in his heart (all the times he caught Gon smiling at _him_ or when they lay close to each other during cold nights). It helped stop the bleeding in his heart when _those_ memories came back, _those awful awful memories_ and it gave him hope that maybe one day Gon and him would meet again and become friends again just like they did back in that stupid tunnel during the hunter exam when they were 12 and so so naïve to everything around them, with no explanation needed.

 

Kaowru fucks up everything in Shinji’s life with just the simple words ‘I mean, I love you’ and a few lingering touches.

Shinji isn’t used to someone loving him. He isn’t used to the idea of kissing (except for the one time he and Asuka almost passed out from holding their breath while trying). He still isn’t really used to the idea of Kaowru, in all honesty, because Kaowru is all sharp edges and soft hair and a smooth voice and bloody red eyes that never seem to leave Shinji’s.

In another life (timeline? version? Shinji isn’t sure what to call it) he and Kaowru play piano together, Kaowru’s soft hands brushing against his own as he reaches for different notes. They spend more time together, Shinji gets the chance to fall asleep on his collarbone and the constant whisper of _I mustn’t run away I mustn’t run away_ starts to fade.

It’s a nice break from the complete chaos around him. Shinji wonders how long it will last.

 

Abe likes Mihasi. _As more than a pitcher. As more than a friend??_ He wasn’t sure. Abe did know that he cares about his pitcher a little more than a catcher usually does and that Mihashi’s hand was small and calloused from the hours upon hours of work he’d put into perfecting his pitches.

Abe also knows that he could never have the courage to do what Mihashi does on the mound. He wants to make Mihashi feel good about his pitches, _about himself_ because he was a damn good pitcher and deserved more as a person than the treatment he had gotten at his middle school. Abe worried about Mihashi a lot too; he worried about his grades, about his health, about him over practicing like he was so used to doing.

The look on Mihashi’s face when Abe got injured almost made Abe sick-he had fucking _promised_ he would pitch every single game of their high school career and now here he was with a messed up leg and a confession he has yet to make weighing him down because he doesn’t want to mess up their battery.

He’ll tell him soon.  Maybe once he’s sure it would work, to play baseball and also be in a relationship. It’s almost a step Abe doesn’t want to take because the risk of losing their battery connection scares him, but in the end, when picking between baseball and Mihashi, he’ll end up picking Mihashi every damn time, and Abe decides that’s all that really matters.

 

Lance and Keith kinda sorta hate each other.

They also like kissing each other, hard, on the mouth and throat so hard they leave bruises scattered all over each other, bruises that the rest of the Paladins pretend not to notice but do anyway. The sexual tension between them is almost unbearable. All of their fights lead to intense make-out sessions and they both aren’t sure what exactly that means for the two of them.

Because its more than just sexual. Lance admires Keith’s piloting skills and his intelligence and Keith admires the way Lance can get along with just about anybody and the way he laughs just a little bit harder than everyone else because he truly finds something funny. Both of them wish it was something more and both of them want to confront the _other_ things about their relationship, but neither of them follow through with those thoughts.

Until.

It almost never happens, until Lance almost dies and Keith is stuck sobbing everything he’d wished he’d said over his barley alive body, unaware that Lance is still conscious and holding on to every word he’s saying.

Things get a little easier after that.

 

Yuuri never considered himself to be very special.

Viktor thought otherwise.

After his performance at the world cup that was supposed to change his life, Yuuri shuts himself in his home and wonders if it’s worth it to continue in figure skating. He’s a good skater, sure, even though he messes up during crucial moments in his routines if he gets too anxious, but good skating can’t compete with the other Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky. 15 years old and already competing in competitions way above his age level, he cornered Yuuri in the bathroom during the competition and yelled at him, for no particular reason other than to scare him, Yuuri guessed.

And then there was everyone’s favorite, Viktor Nikiforvo. With his good looks, impressive resume of skills and charismatic personality, Yuuri had never really thought of himself of anywhere near his level.

Which is why it made no sense for Viktor to show up to his house with the other Yuri with him, to talk. But here he was, already flirting with Yuuri within the first few minutes he and the other Russian skater had walked in the door, already burning himself into Yuuri’s mind so deeply Yuuri doubts he will ever be able to get the exact shade of his eye color out of his head when this is all over.

Little does Yuuri know that his skating career, which he had almost ended out of misery, is far from over, and these next few weeks he’s going to be getting a whole lot closer to Viktor and Yuri than he realized.


End file.
